Mirando al cielo
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: .:ONE SHOT:. Por fin Yoh se va a Estados a Unidos con sus amigos pero cierta sacerdotisa decide regalarle algo muy especial que no se envuelve en una caja. Tomando pequeños pedazos del manga


_**MIRANDO AL CIELO**_

_Bueno hice este fic porque se me ocurrio mientras dormía =) me pareció lindo asi que decidí compartirlo con ustedes TuT Disfrutenlo!!!!_

* * *

Suspire tristemente viendo la habitación, limpia y...sola de Yoh, ya era la hora y el día... El día que se iría a estados Unidos, estoy totalmente consciente de que regresara pero, no puedo evitar sentirme así, triste y vacía por este periodo de tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta un rojo invadió mis mejillas al recordar la noche anterior...

**.:FLASHBACK:. (Esto ocurrió realmente en el manga)**

_-No hay duda, te has vuelto muy fuerte...-Miré al suelo mis pies mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitacion de SU habitacion._

_-...y, mañana te irás, me dejarás sola y es por eso que estoy triste..._

_::EN EL TEJADO::_

_-Oie.-Dijo Tokaghero mientras veía a Amidamaru observar las estrellas._

_-¿No deberías estar con tu amo? Es una noche importante.- Esto pareció sorprender al samurai, el cual evito la mirada y se puso colorado._

_-Esque...hoy es la última noche.-Dijo colocandose un brazo detrás de la nuca mientras Tokaghero lo veía extrañado._

_::DE REGRESO::_

_La luz de luna entraba por las ventanas dejando un ambiente de magia y, amor. Yo, Anna, permanecí ahí pegada vacilante de mis siguientes palabras._

_-Esta noche......................¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

_Pasaron unos segundos, un poco incomodos, sin un solo ruido ante ella. Y después, entre toda la noche..._

_-Si_

**.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.**

Era lo último que el le dejo, que el regalo. Una noche, tal vez ya lejana a una proxima pero... estaba segura de que en el futuro habrá otra noche como aquella, dormir a lado del moreno, escuchar su respiración y ver el vaiven de su pecho mientras unos cuantos cabellos se movían graciosamente por la brisa nocturna. No pudo evitar sonrojarse en aquel momento. Lo iba extrañar, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar aquellos sentimientos, tal vez algún día sea capaz de decirle Te amo o tal vez de...

-¡Señorita Anna!.-La mencionada abrió la puerta con su máscara de frialdad mientras enfrente de ella se encontraba Tamao con un sonrisa.

-El Joven Yoh, ya esta listo.-un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo, asentí con la cabeza y bajé las escaleras. En cuanto alzé mi vista me encontré con el, mientras se acomodaba su gabardina y Amidamaru lo veía...

-Espero que no me defraudes.-Dije con aquel tono frio.

-Claro que no Anna, prometí darte todos los lujos.

Me cruzé de brazos mientras caminaba hacía el. Abrió la puerta, para alegría de el ahi estaban sus amigos, tal vez ella los llamaba tarados pero siendo lo más raro en este mundo YO los valoraba, le entregaron a Yoh una amistad que el siempre deseó y que ahora le era concedida ¿Qué más podría pedir? El ahora era feliz y espero que lo siga siendo POR SIEMPRE.

-¿No le ibas a entegrar algo?.-Le dije a Tamao que llevaba la mirada gacha timidamente.

-¿E-eh? ¡Si!.-Avanzó rapidamente.

-Joven Yoh.-Este se giró para verla.

-Aqui tiene.-Estiró su mano y dejó un Amuleto del templo de su abuelo, un regalo muy especial...tal vez, era lo mejor, tal vez debí haberlo hecho desde hace mucho, me arrepiento de no haberlo intentado antes pero agradezco por aquel momento, que fue uno de los más felices de mi vida cuando yo...

-Yoh.-Pronuncié, el me miró.

-Ven un momento necesito decirte algo.-Amidamaru flotaba sobre el y dije:

-En privado.-Esto pareció desconcertar al castaño sin embargo el samurai permaneció afuera mientras el y yo entrabamos al recibidor, cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué sucede Anna? ¿Pasa algo?.-Aguardé unos momentos tratando de callar mi mente que me decía que aquello que iba a hacer era una completa tonteria.

-Escuchame bien Yoh, si dices algo...de lo que voy a hacer...

Aguardó un momento.

-Te mataré.

Me giré para verlo mientras el sentía un escalofrio.

-No te preocupes Annita, te prometo que me convertiré en Shaman King, no tienes porque repetirmelo.-Dijo con aquella sonrisa de siempre.

-Bien.-Soné más segura.

-Cierra tus ojos.-Le dije mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de mi vestido. Noté que parecía sorprendido lo miré.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?.-De nuevo se asusto y cerró sus ojos confuerza...

Anna....eres una tonta. Aprete el puño, di un paso y...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Parecía como si todo miedo se desvaneciera en aquel momento, hundí mis labios sobre los de el, haciendo que el chico los abriera de la impresion y al mismo tiempo su rostro tomará un rojo carmín al igual que el mío. Aún así no me separé de el.

"Jamás... me imaginé que los labios de Anna, fueran...tan suaves y, dulces" Pensó el Shaman para sus adentros olvidando completamente la habilidad de la sacerdotista sobre leer mentes.

Anna habiendo escuchado esto tan solo aumento el ritmo haciendo que Yoh le correspondiera cerrando sus ojos lentamente, mientras se unían cada vez más, sin miedo alguno el Shaman puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella acaricandola, mientras ella tomaba del cabello al chico pegandolo más a ella ambos sintiendo como debajo de sus labios ardía la sangre y el corazón latía desbocadamente enntregados el uno al otro, ya no existía el mundo para ellos, el mundo de Anna era Yoh y viceversa, aquel momento tan mágico se prolongo deleitando a ambos con el sabor de sus bocas, sin saber cuanto tiempo durarán sin verse y tan poco tiempo para esto... Un beso

Esto

esto era lo que ellos siempre desearon, anhelaron, pidieron...algo que tan solo necesitaba de un pequeño rozé en el corazón y que al fin se había cumplido. Se besaron apasionadamente deseando que aquél momento nunca..NUNCA ACABARÁ...

::AFUERA::

-¿Ash que esta haciendo ese tonto de Yoh?.-Dijo Horo Horo cansado de esperar y de brazos cruzados.

-Iré a ver que pasa.-Dijo avanzando en eso la mano de Ryu lo detuvo.

-¿De verdad quieres ir? Recuerda que esta con Doña Anna.

Aquella imagen de la sacerdotista sobre el lo dejó pálido.

-Muy bien Amidamaru, te toca a ti.-Dijeron al unisono.

-¿¡Qué?!¿Por qué yo?.-Dijo asustado.

-Pues porque tu eres su espíritu acompañante.-Dijo Horo Horo.

-Además, es imposible que Doña Anna te haga daño, después de todo, estas muerto.

-Vaya que aliento ¬¬

La pequeña esfera de Energía del samurai avanzó y entreabrio la puerta para poder entrar sigilosamente.

¡HIC!

Aquella imagen, el, abrazandola a ella de la cintura y ella, besandolo atrayendolo más hacia el...jamás, se le iba a olvidar...

Cerró la puerta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Uy, no yo debería ver esto...-Dijo totalmente colorado, regresando con los demás Shamanes.

OoOoOoOo

Ambos se separaron, con la respiracion agitada y con un rojo en sus rostros que ahora no habia cosa que pudiera ocultarlos.

-Anna.-Dijo el, ella lo calló con un par de dedos sobre los labios del moreno que hace unos momentos ella habia tomado.

-Ya es hora.-Dijo y ambos salieron de la pension.

::EN EL AEROPUERTO::

-Si, mi familia tiene otros 32 más de estos.-Dijo Len mirando con orgullo el yet blanco frente a ellos.

-ASh, ya deja de hacerte el presumido Chinito.-Dijo Horo Horo

-Bueno, ya no hay tiempo, ya hemos perdido mucho por tus retrasos Yoh.

El joven río como siempre lo hace.

-Bueno si yo era el problema pudiste a ver pasado por mi casa asi no hubiera problema.

Len lo miró...

-¿De verdad querías que pasará por tu casa?.-Aquel comentario hizo enrojecer al moreno...

-Yoh.... te amo.-Susurró la sacerdotista mirando al cielo mientras ella tocaba su corazón al mismo tiempo que el castaño hacia lo mismo.

-Anna.-Susurró con una sonrisa al cielo...


End file.
